What Carbine Thought
by LadyDaisys
Summary: A little story about Carbine, Throttle's girl, and her thoughts on their relationship.


In the episode, "Back to Mars", The Biker Mice capture Limburger and use his teletransporter to take him back to Mars to be tried for war crimes only to find themselves accused of treason by their fellow Martian mice freedom fighters led by Carbine, Throttle's girlfriend. The mice clear their name thanks to Charley and go back to Earth to stop Limburger who escaped from them during their ordeal. We've talked about all this from Throttle's point of view. I wonder what Carbine thinks about all this.

Carbine's Thoughts

Three days went by after the Biker Mice went back to Earth to stop Limburger from destroying it. Back on Mars, Carbine was working in the Garden of Hope pulling up weeds. This was the only place that escaped the Plutorkians' invasion. Everywhere you looked was lush, green vegetation and flowers of every kind. In one corner of the garden were fruit trees and vegetable plants in abundance. It truly was a symbol of hope for the survivors of their remaining species.  
She had shown the garden to Throttle and he liked it as much as she did. Now he was gone, again.

"I guess I can't blame him for leaving. I was pretty rough on him." She thought, shaking her head, as a pang of guilt went through her.  
"Well, what do you expect? It's bad enough hearing that the man you love is a traitor, but to actually see him on a tape directing his two friends to blow up buildings? What could I think? I didn't want to believe it. I'm just relieved none of it was true." She reasoned, as she pulled hard at one stubborn weed.

"Still...I wish Throttle had stayed."

She could still remember kissing him before he went to save Mars-one passionate kiss. A smile curved at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the first sweet moments of that kiss. It brought back to her mind the happy days before the war-  
motorcycle rides on his bike over dirt mountains, afternoon picnics, roasting marshmallows at the beach as well as lying on a blanket watching the sun go down,the feel of his kiss. Oh! what memories! Then during the war-fighting by his side, nursing his wounds, saving him from going over a cliff. Then he was captured by the Plutorkians. Her whole world came crashing down.

She did everything in her power to get him back home even going to their own government for help only to find out they sold out their army for money and food. The hurt and anger she felt was instantaneous. She laid awake many nights wondering if Throttle was alive or dead. She remembered those sleepless nights. The worst was not hearing from him at all. Then to be told he was a traitor! Working for Plutork? She didn't believe it till she saw the tape. She felt abandoned. The last time she saw him he and his friends showed up on Mars with Limburger. She wasted no words. Putting them in prison even tried to execute them. She felt bad later on after it was proven they were innocent and after they saved Mars.

She remembered how warmly Throttle smiled at her after she kissed him. He told her he'd be back. She said in a low voice she would be waiting. And she'd wait for him till he came back again and they'd be together.

Sudden thoughts crossed her mind. What if he doesn't come back? What if something happens to him? Have I lost him forever? Carbine has always worked hard her whole life for what she had but she never had the job of loving someone whose destiny was bigger than their relationship.

"Loving Throttle is the hardest job I've ever had." She thought, sadly, then anger set in, "Why did this stupid war have to come? Why did it have to divide us? Will it ever end?"

She told herself they both were fighting for the good of the universe. The Biker Mice were trying to save Earth while she and the freedom fighters were saving Mars. But there were times she got tired of the war. She sometimes wanted a quiet, simple life settling down with the man she loved. She pictured herself getting married to Throttle and having kids by him someday. That would be the her ideal life.

"General, come quick!" A male martian mouse cried out. _So much for day dreaming_. "What is it, sargeant?" She asked.

"Plutorkians. Approaching the garden. Our troops have managed to block them from entering."

Carbine picked up a laser cannon and got on her bike. She would fight to keep the garden safe. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo helped her and their people save the garden by making it rain. She would fight till Throttle came back like he promised. She would keep her promise and wait for him. For now she would continue fighting with everything that was in her.


End file.
